1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a switch operator and, more particularly, it pertains to a push-turn switch operator for moving the switch between two operating positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Ordinarily electric switches are of the pushbutton type or the rotary selector type, and each type of switch is often used in locations where accidental or mistaken alteration of a particular electrical circuit may have serious detrimental consequences.